noches de baile
by Albi-chu
Summary: luego de que sebastian le confieza a ciel ellos tendrán una historia diferente que contar


Era otra tarde en la mansiòn phantomhive, el mayordomo y su joven amo paseaban por el jardin mientras la luna empezaba a mostrar su hermosa cara.  
ciel: ya se puede ver la luna, los invitados llegaran pronto no deberìamos entrar?*observando a su mayordomo*  
sebastian: como usted desee joven amo*se da la vuelta*recuerde que aun debe bañarse,cambiarse y probar pasteles*sonrrie*  
ciel: mejor entremos ahora o llegaremos tarde*camina hacia la mansiòn junto a su mayordomo*  
-Ambos entran a la mansiòn y entran a la habitaciòn de ciel-  
Sebastian: joven ciel que piensa ponerse para la ocasiòn, acaso el traje q le regalaron en su cumpleaños pasado?*mirando dentro del guardarropas*  
Ciel:*sacandose la ropa* ah...? si,claro pàsamelo..*estira el brazo*  
sebastian: no, joven amo usted esta deberà tomar un baño...*mostrando una sonrrisa*  
Ciel: ¿eh? que dices...? tu crees?...*buscando manchas en todo su cuerpo*  
Sebastian: por su puesto joven llevarè a la bañera*carga a su amo ensu brazos*  
Ciel :no es necesario cargarme puedo caminar solo  
sebastian: no es ningun problema yo lo llevare*lleva a su amo al baño*  
-En el baño-  
ciel: sebastian prepara la bañera*se desviste*  
Sebastian:*prepara la bañera*joven amo desea usar...*observa a ciel totalmente desnudo*jmm... joven ciel tiene un buen cuerpo*sonrrie mientras observa*  
ciel: ¡¿qué?*sonrrojado*! no me mires!*corre a la bañera y se mete en ella*  
sebastian: tranquilo joven amo no le are daño *riendo*  
ciel: mas te vale... *suspira*¿podrias enjaonarme la espalda?  
sebastian: claro pero... donde esta la esponja..*buscando por todos lados*  
ciel: ahi está *se estira a buscar la esponja del otro lado de la bañera. En esto ciel se resvala dejando solo fuera del agua su brillante traserito*  
sebastian: joven amo esta...?*lo observa*es tan brillante...y dulce...*se da cuenta*  
¿esta bien?  
ciel:*sale del agua* ah ah ah creo con eso ya fue bastante para un baño. sebastian ¿me ayudas?  
sebastian: claro joven ciel*seca a su amo y lo lleva a su cuarto*  
ciel: mejor ayudame a vestirme  
sebastian:primero lo secaré*empieza a secar a su amo con una toalla. Secando su entrepierna logra saar de ciel un pequeño gemido*  
ciel: ah... sebastian ten mas cuidado..  
sebastian: seguro joven amo? yo creo q le gusta*metiendo un dedo en cil*  
ciel: ah ah... se-sebastian para..  
Sebastian:no se preocupe joven amo *desabrochando y bajando su pantalon* no le haré daño  
ciel: q..que vas a hacerme?*sonrrojado*  
sebastian: algo que le gustara...*le da un beso rozando sus miembros*  
ciel: ah..*pasa sus brazos por el cuello d su mayordomo*  
sebastian: ahora probaremos algo más*moviendo el dedo dentro de ciel* esta preparado joven amo?... ahora entraré en usted  
ciel: ahhh  
sebastian: aqui voy...*lo introduce lentamente* y...*lo introduce totalmente*  
ciel: ahhh es...es...muy grande!*sonrrojado*  
sebastian:*besa a su amo apasionadamente* joven amo desde hace mucho he deseado decirle lo que realmente siento...  
ciel: ahh yo tambien tengo q decirte algo... Sebastian hace mucho que queria decirte esto yo... yo... te amoo!  
sebastian: *sonrrie* ciel... yo tambien te amo*besa a ciel tiernamente* ahora joven amo terminemos juntos*empieza a moverse dentro de ciel rapidamente*  
ciel: ahh ahh ahh m..m..más más! mas rapido..*se sonrroja*  
sebastian:*se mueve aun má rápido *joven amo...  
ciel: ya.. ya.. no aguanto mas voy..voy a..  
sebastian: espere joven amo, ahora en...  
ciel: ahhhhhh! *los dos terminan juntos, sebastian dentro de ciel y el en su sueve cuerpo uniendose asi los dos para siempre*  
sebastian:*le da un beso a su amo* joven a...  
ciel: *se queda dormido por la apasionante noche que tubo con su mayordomo*  
sebastian: *sonrrie* se ve tan dulce...*limpia el cuerpo de su amo y le pone el pijama* buenas noches joven amo...*.Se acuesta al lado de su amo a la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana * dulces sueños*le da un beso y apaga la luz*


End file.
